


Three Is Better Than Two

by ThisAddiction



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, M/M, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAddiction/pseuds/ThisAddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is drunk. And horny. </p>
<p>He wants sex and he wants it with at least one of his boyfriends.</p>
<p>Walking into Levi's apartment, Eren finds himself in a situation he never thought would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Is Better Than Two

**Author's Note:**

> So another story for you guys!  
> It took me a little while to write this up, I knew the general idea, but writing threesomes is hard!  
> I'm pretty sure I started this after seeing some sort of prompt on Tumblr - I can't remember what it was exactly but it definitely caught my interest!  
> This is un-beta'd so if you see any typos or spelling mistakes let me know!  
> As always, comments and kudos are welcomed so much. I love to hear what you guys think about these and I get so happy seeing the notifications come up - they really make me smile :D  
> Enjoy lovelies ;)

 

 

 

Eren stumbled slightly as he climbed the stairs towards his boyfriend Levi's apartment. He didn't know why he was going there – he giggled – Ah fuck it, who was he kidding? He was drunk and extremely horny. He knew exactly what he was going there for. 

Drunken Eren preferred rough sex and that was something Levi could do well. The last time it had happened Eren had hardly been able to move the day after.

His other boyfriend, Erwin, on the other hand was more gentle and he knew he would be more interested in looking after Eren and getting him to sleep after giving him water and pills rather than fucking him senseless.

No, Levi was definitely the better choice right now.

 

It wasn't conventional – his relationships. He certainly hadn't thought he would end up with not just one, but two amazing and gorgeous men.

 

Eren had originally met Levi via a gym he used to visit (more frequently when he realized the instructor of several classes had a hot ass and dirty mouth) until Levi had accused him of constantly undressing him at work and had practically dared him to do something. Eren had ended up on his knees blowing him in the men's changing rooms.

 

Erwin had been a long term friend of Levi's – Eren was ashamed at first when he felt an attraction to him as well. One night at Levi's he'd ended up kissing Erwin drunkenly after the man had helped him into Levi's bed in a drunken mess. Then he'd ended up feeling stupid and guilty about cheating on Levi and had come clean. To his utter shock and amazement, Levi had ended up encouraging him, stating that Erwin and he had a lot of history and if he wanted to share then he could too. Eren got the feeling there was something he'd missed but didn't push it to far.

This had ended up with Eren dating both men and occasionally feeling like the cat that had got the cream. He loved both of them equally and he knew both loved him back.

 

He'd originally gone out that night with both of them to the nightclub along with their friends, but they had excused themselves a while earlier as it wasn't really their thing. They had headed in the direction of Levi's apartment. Eren had stayed behind but now he could only think about his boyfriends and getting fucked by at least one of them.

 

He assumed Erwin would have gone home by now. Eren glanced at his watch. 1:57am it read, although it took him a moment to focus on the numbers. His head was light and he felt relaxed and stupidly happy. He didn't often drink further than a wine or beer or two but tonight was his best friend Armin's birthday and he'd ended up pretty drunk. No thanks to Mikasa setting down pitchers of bright coloured cocktails in front of him. He'd tried to steer clear of the cocktails after the batman incident.

 

Eren finally reached the hallway where Levi's apartment was and fumbled in his pockets for his key. It took him a few moments to find it and then manage to locate the key hole to open the door. He may have stabbed the door a few times first and apologized to it.

Levi would likely be sleeping. Although not for long if Eren got his wish, he smirked to himself as he had a brief image of Levi fucking him deep and hard, his hands bound above his neck, fresh bruises on his neck and chest from Levi's mouth. He got cranky if Eren woke him so he was always rougher – Eren could feel his cock hardening in anticipation.

 

Finally opening the door, Eren crept quietly inside. He frowned as the light in the hallway was still on but his drunk state didn't let him linger on it too long. Closing and locking the door as quiet as he could manage he entered into the living room. This was open plan onto the kitchen. His eyes flickered around the room. He could make out a couple of empty bottles and wine glasses on the table in the illumination coming from the kitchen. He raised his gaze and immediately stopped in his tracks – which was pretty difficult due to his drunken state.

 

The scene before him was unlike anything he'd ever imagined in his wildest dreams.

 

Levi was being held down on top of the kitchen table naked. Eren's eyes took in his tousled black hair, hooded eyes and his mouth hanging open. Levi was gasping and panting for breath. Eren watched transfixed as he let out a feral cry, dropping his head back against the counter and arching his back “ _Fuck... harder...”_ If Eren had been horny before, seeing Levi like that sent another wash of arousal straight to his dick. Unconsciously his hand began to knead over the tight bulge in his jeans. 

Eren's eyes trailed down over Levis exposed throat, down his chest and over his arms to the hand that Levi had wrapped around his own cock. He was jacking himself off and although Eren had seen this before it sent a whole new shiver down his spine. He was beautiful.

Eren's eyes snapped up to see Erwin, naked and glorious... and thrusting his thick length into Levi. Eren let out a whimper. Levi preferred to be more dominant so Eren had only ever fucked him a few times. Seeing him coming undone from Erwin was going to be a source of Eren's fantasies for a long time.

Not that he'd never thought about a threesome with both his boyfriends before...

Eren's hand increased it's speed over his jeans, he was harder and more aroused than he thought could be possible. Erwin's muscles were contracting and rippling as he continued to pound into Levi – whose moans and obscenities were continuing.

 

Eren couldn't stop the next breathy moan that escaped his lips. He closed his eyes hoping they hadn't heard because god damn if he wasn't getting Levi or Erwin tonight he was determined to watch.

He heard a small chuckle from the direction of the two other men. Erwin.

Eren opened his eyes and re-focused on the two men. His two boyfriends.

Levi had angled his neck to see him better and Erwin had a slight smile on his face.

“Are you going to stand there...?” Erwin said huskily. 

Levi smirked. “... Or are you gonna join in?”

Eren's cock twitched as his mouth dropped open.

Levi turned back to Erwin. Eren saw Levis expression change as he began to stroke himself once more.  _“Ah shit.... Fuck me Erwin...”_ Complying Erwin restarted his movements from before.

 

Eren had often fantasised about this. A threesome with his two boyfriends. He was not going to miss out on this.

He hurriedly shed his clothes, exposing his smooth tanned skin and walked over to to Erwin. Erwin leaned down and kissed him gently, allowing Eren to take control and slip his tongue against his. They kissed deeply as Erwin's hand left Levi's leg to stroke Eren's achingly hard cock causing him to buck his hips into the firm hand.

“Mm you're beautiful Eren.” Erwin sighed. 

“Fuck...” they heard Levi moan at the display. 

Smirking Eren drew away from Erwin as he began to slowly tease Levi by resuming his thrusting but at a much slower pace than before. Eren carefully got up onto the table and straddled Levi and kissed him hard. Levi moaned against Eren's lips and one of his hands knotted into his hair forcing Eren to lean back letting Levi attack his neck with his lips.

Eren whimpered in pleasure as Levi latched on and sucked his neck hard. It only lasted a moment before Erwin quickly thrust back into Levi causing him to moan and throw his head back again, hips arching off the table top. The movement caused much needed friction as Levi's length slid again Eren's.

Eren hissed at the feeling and arousal spread through him. As soon as he recovered Levi's lips reattached to Erens neck biting and sucking. Eren was sure his neck would be peppered with bruises come morning.

Eren was getting so blinded by the shivers of pleasure running through him from Levi's mouth that he jumped and moaned loudly when he felt two of Erwin's lube covered fingers press into him.

Levi smirked up at him. “You like that Eren?” his voice was a bit shaky and raspy from his moaning and it drove Eren crazy. As Erwin began to work him and stretch him, Levi's hand's were dancing over his chest and stomach, over his nipples and occasionally drifting to pump Eren's leaking cock. Eren moaned loudly again as Erwin's third finger entered.

“You really want this, don't you? You're such a good boy Eren.” Erwin praised him from behind as his fingers continued to work him. 

“Mm yeah, you like getting fucked by Erwin's fingers Eren?” Levi continued to dirty talk in his ear after pulling him down towards his neck. “You're doing so good... Fuck I want to have you ride me Eren.” Eren moaned in agreement and even Erwin groaned in approval. “Do you want that?” He dragged his tongue up the hot skin of Eren's neck.

Eren squirmed in pleasure from Erwin and Levi both working his body. His breathing was ragged and the thought of impaling himself on Levi's cock while Erwin pounded him almost had him coming.

“Ahh...M-My...” he breathed. “I want to ride your big cock, Levi!.” 

“Then hurry the fuck up.” Levi gasped as Erwin teased him with another hard thrust. 

Eren felt Erwin remove his hands from his now slicked up and stretched hole and whined with the loss. He quickly positioned himself and using a hand to guide him, lowered slowly down onto Levi's waiting length. Levi groaned loudly as the warmth of Eren enveloped him and his hands shot out to grab Eren's hips. Erwin stilled his movements whilst Eren adjusted but once he saw the boy roll his hips and lift up before roughly slamming back down on to Levi, he resumed his faster pace. Eren cried out as he felt Levi's cock hit his prostate, the blinding pleasure coursing through his body.

Erwin's hands snaked around and began to touch and pull gently at his nipples. If Eren was turned on before, it was increased only tenfold. His skin felt on fire.

As he moved on Levi's cock, the man's moans rose in volume. Eren leaned down and kissed him hard, stifling the moans and he felt Levi's fingers tighten around his hips. Soon hands were around his waist, pulling him up so he was leaning back heavily, panting against Erwin's chest.

“Look at him Eren.” the low voice said in his ear, causing a shiver to run down Eren's spine. “Look how absolutely _wrecked_ he is from us...” 

Erwin's lips now went to Eren's neck to kiss over the bruises that Levi had left earlier.

“ _Erwin... Eren... Fuck...”_ Eren's eyes went to his boyfriend beneath him and saw Erwin's words were true. Levi was breathing harshly, the dual stimulation sending him into overdrive. A hand was planted firmly above his head gripping the edge of the table and every time Erwin thrust into him he was arching off the table in pleasure. Their names were falling from his lips unbidden and his face flushed, raven hair stuck to his forehead and eyes locked shut.

The scene had Eren's hard length begging for attention. The pressure was beginning to build and judging by Levi's expression he wouldn't last much longer. Eren angled himself and felt Levi's dick hitting his prostate, sending the familiar pleasure rushing up his body once more. A hand snaked around him from behind and Erwin began to pump him.

“ _Ahh, fuck Erwin... Levi...”_ He could feel the pressure building more. “ _Fuck! I-I'm gonna...”_

Levi was lost to all coherent speaking so it was Erwins voice that coaxed Eren over. “Yes, be a good boy and come for me Eren.. Let's make Levi come together...”

It was all Eren needed and he felt the edge drop away and he came hard onto Levi's stomach and chest. As his orgasm tore through his body, he heard Levi.

“ _S-Shit... so tight.. ”_ With Eren clenching around him, Levi came only a moment or two after. His hands gripped at Eren as he rode Levi through it and he was sure there would be bruises there tomorrow. 

A groan from behind signalled Erwin's release and Eren was finally back to earth enough to reach around and angle his body so he could kiss him deeply as he came.

They stayed there, trying to regain their breath until Erwin could walk. He left the two on the table, as Eren leant to give Levi a lazy kiss.

He gently cleaned up both Eren and Levi before helping Eren down. Standing on wobbly legs, Eren couldn't keep the grin off his face.

Erwin picked up Levi from the table and carried him, bridal style to his bedroom, Eren following. Once situated under the sheets, Eren let out a light laugh. “So that was the “history” I'd been missing.”

Erwin laughed and Levi could only mutter “Shut it brat.” still thoroughly fucked out.

Eren fell asleep with both his boyfriends on either side cuddling into him and thinking to himself that this was definitely something he could get used to.

 

 

 


End file.
